


Perfectly Entwined

by MANGAMANIAC666



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Biting, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Making Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Romance, Smut, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANGAMANIAC666/pseuds/MANGAMANIAC666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twisting around, Kylo kept a firm hand to your shoulders, keeping you close. The blood rushed to your cheeks. Silently, Kylo held your frame around his gloved palms, you watched as slow streams of tears ran down. Your eyes grew in shock and worry at the mere sight, biting back a gasp.</p><p>You ran your delicate hands up his shoulders and traveling down his back soothingly, pressing your bodies closer. “Are you -”</p><p>“Can we make love?”<br/>~<br/>KyloxReader have a misunderstanding that leads to their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Entwined

 

“I'm sorry. Nothing happened,” You yelled, competing helplessly with Kylos temper and angry rising voice.

“Get up!” He shouted.

You dragged your feet, standing in front of him in his vaguely lit room.

You were supposedly caught with Hux’s, Kylo Ren took the small gestures you have ensued in the casual conversation as one of flirting. Even if you did, it would only to get something important out of that pathetic scoundrel. Only, that was _if_. You never had such eyes for him. That idea unnerved You.

However, not as much as Kylo was sneering with narrowed eyes in your direction.

You didn't want to apologize, why should you? In aspect, nothing happened. What's a small exchange of words viewed as flirtation?

“You can't act that way with _him._ ” His hissed, stomping in a unnatural circle around his room.

You crossed your arms with a huff. He most certainly was intimidating, but you knew the real Kylo Ren. He was downright possessive, abnormally, you loved the way such an emotion made him senseless. Feeling the familiar heat pooling in the reseces of your stomach you crossed your legs too.

If his dramatic reaction made you feel rather pleasant, maybe you should make him continue to act this way more frequently. You found it oddly entertaining on your part.

Your lips curled into a sinister smile.

“Why are you smiling?” He demanded to know.

You spoke your mind easily to him. Of course, you heart was thumping rapidly, it was mainly for other reasons. “I love how _sentimental_ you become from seeing me converse with a general.” He was emotionally compromised.

He knocked over a few glass pieces in his room, shattering to the floor.

“It wasn't that!”

You nearly rolled your eyes. “Then, what is this about really?” You bemoaned.

“You genuinely _smiled_.” He growled between gritted teeth. “...you don't look like that around me.”

The room became a dead weight of silence, it looked over both of you heavily. Your brows knitted together in confusion as you stated at his rigid back. Your mouth was slightly agape. That was ...staggering.

Kylo Ren was set to marry you since birth. You had to bestow and provide a sense of domestic welfare, however possible that was beyond the dark side. Why would he even think you liked Hux? He was a dimwit.

“You don't think I love you?” You gently stirred. You extended a hand to place over his trembling shoulder, his tense back toward you, cracking open the stale distance between.

“Kylo, that's not what it was at all,” You calmly informed him. He didn't move. You angled your chin upward. “Look, there's no one I rather stand by than you. For years, you took care of me. Never laid a hand on me. And, were _connected_.”

You attempted to thread your fingers in his gloved hands, it warranted meager effort but Kylo gave in, tightly gripping in return, you daintily smiled into his back as you laid your cheek there, hearing his heartbeat being to tranquil, yours did the same.

“Seeing you angry is understandable, but if it's about us, tell me.” You informed him. “I don't want you to be extreme.”

Arrange marriage isn't all that it's cracked up to seem, eminently if it's to a force sensitive dark Jedi. Definitely not effortless. Yet, you two have learned from each other, felt things unique about each other, and Kylo thus far apprehends that you don't love him in any form.

You do, nonetheless. Again, that wasn't manageable either. In other words, it took time personally to obtain feelings for him, provide it. But, when you both acknowledged it, that's when it became a part of you two. A thrilling sense that bonded you together.

Why would Kylo deny that? Everything was placed. You loved him, you knew he loved you back. You thought he hated you at first, then the thought loomed that he couldn't bare to love. Finally, through your strong connection you felt one evening when he walked with you at his side, you absolutely felt it than.

You ultimately suspects you don't have feeling to return. He contradicted your aspects, not wanting to be true. You guessed no had ever loved him back, or even once.

Plus, the connection thugged at your heartstrings thickly. Someone who truly loved you like this was worth keeping. He just needed to know that. He was quite dense on this topic for a superior leader.

Sighing contently, feeling the hot of his back on your face, and the protective hands in yours, you stated, “Believe me Kylo, I have smiled at you, you simply were never looking. I'm sorry.”

Twisting around, Kylo kept a firm hand to your shoulders, keeping you close. The blood rushed to your cheeks. Silently, Kylo held your frame around his gloved palms, you watched as slow streams of tears ran down. Your eyes grew in shock and worry at the mere sight, biting back a gasp.

You ran your delicate hands up his shoulders and traveling down his back soothingly, pressing your bodies closer. “Are you -”

“Can we make love?”

Bewilderment was evident in your quick expression, Kylo proceeded to stare into yours, running his index and thumb across your cheek. His tears now stopped and have dried. It was a gentle caress and you melted into it without hesitation.

You heart hammered recklessly. The heat between your legs igniting again. You had so much to say in response, but you had so much to act out on.

You nodded. “Yes.”

Kylos lips curved into a beautiful smile. You couldn't help but lean and cat his lips in a kiss. His lips brushed softly against yours, before retreating. You glanced a final time at each other, making sure this was you both deeply need.

Taking aback by Kylos daringness, in the next kiss you bubble up laughter, rumbling from the depths of your chest. You shook it off and continued to kiss him. The kiss wasn't demanding, it was electrifying and sweetly charged. It took your breath right out of your lungs.

Unsuspecting, Kylo wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you in. Your face was pressed to the crook of his neck, breathing in the distinct smell of him. Your face was on fire. Touching was a clear necessity for him.

“Kylo,” You whispered. He placed a solid kiss on your forehead. Your stomach had knots.

“Undress.” He asked. You obliged.

Carefully, you turned on your heels back to the foot of his bed, shedding all the articles of clothing. Every noise muted whilst you dropped them to the floor. The burning heat ran through your veins as you caught Kylo unwrapping his clothes. A little more force behind his movements. You thanked genetics this boy inherited as you gazed at his half naked figure.

Nervously, you bit your lip. Kylo felt your emotions and looked up to you, only in light undergarments. Arousal sparked his face to become red, you felt dizzy.

He strode over, pulling you in, his grub tightened as you looked at the floor, embarrassed. You've never been like this with anyone. But, it helped that neither has Kylo.

You inhaled sharply, blaming unstable hormones and emotions to heighten as you felt his hand glide across your back; with one motion, unclasping your bra.

His fingertips trailed down your body, dipping into your most sensitive areas. Your eyes continued to look down, slowly you began to lift your head, and you noticed Kylos hard on. You shivered, this was overwhelming. Kylos fingers dug into your hips.

You lifted a shaking hand up his skin, bravely running patterns into it. He sighed happily. You restrained a moan when he complimented your movements to stroke and grasp, fondling smoothly at your chest.

“Is this okay?” He asked, you nodded enthusiastically. Your knees were entirely weak as you soaked up his warm hands around your keen breasts.

You sucked in a breath as your bodies touched, Kylo pressing them hungrily together. His touched we're very gentle, he was careful alright. You curved your head to the side, giving access to Kylos wet lips on your neck. His pleasurable touches sent you into a haze.

Gaining attention again, his hands steadily grew more precise once he flicked your sensitive nipples, running his thumb over of the tip. Your lips parted in a soft moan, eyes closed.

His other hand slithered down to your sex, peeling the underwear, and when he flicked his wrist just right you whimper in such an innocent tone. You arched into his touches. He was so warm, so sensual.

Your hands on his hips shifted to down his navel and at the tent. Kylo panted softly, bucking his hips as you touched him. You broke the barrier between the cloth and you and your fingers entered the underwear and curled around his dick. Kylo let out a harsh breath, shuddering against your firm body.

You blushed. “ _Kylo_.” And, increased your speed. He cracked out a moan from his throat and caught your wrist.

“Bed.” He gestured breathlessly.

You laid yourself on his bed as he pulled down the last of his clothing. His erect hard on sprung out, you quivered. Trying not to desperately reach for him.

Drastically, giving in, you fixed your eyes on him, waiting till he shuffled next to you to pull him down. He took his time, evidently abashed. The second he made himself somewhat comfortable you pounced him.

He was surprised to see your naked form above him, but he didn't move, gulping as you nestled yourself below his crotch. You kept a clear eye to him as you gradually sank down. You gripped his cock, pumping it up first. He groaned, when you took it into your mouth with a moan he gripped your hair.

With your eyes closed from concentration, you took him in, not all but just enough you had him writhing above, his hands momentarily flail as he reaches out for something—anything—to grip onto, until he settles for entwining his fingers into your hair, pulling you forward. He feels his cock press into the back of your throat. You tried your best to gratify him. He seemed to love the substantial effort. He affectionately whimpered your name, it was music to your ears. You hummed, stimulating the feeling of him tremble from the delightful vibrations. You took the opportunity to bob faster, drool running down the curve of your lips, and accelerating your tongue action up his base and cute tip.

“[Name], _ahh_ , I-I'm -” He sobbed. You knew and pulled off in time.

The second you did, large arms tackled you to the bed, you head smashing into the pillow below. You adjusted your eyes to see Kylos blushing face inches from yours, a dark arousal in them. It swayed a spark between your legs.

You could feel his throbbing heat between your moist lips. It made your heart race a marathon. You two were going to do this, officially become one.

“I'll go slow.” He assured. You nodded.

He snatched a pillow from the side of your head, one of many, and placed it gently under you back. You see worried you would bleed, being your first time. Pausing for any actions, you quietly asked Kylo to grab a towel to put underneath as well. He nodded, averting his eyes as his cheeks glowed red from the realization and hastily went to grab one.

“Ready?” He asked, stroking your face. Your heart was beating so fast, it enables you for a second to not respond. This was real. This was happening.

He gently ran his hand across your thighs, lifting them up and over his shoulders. He kept eye contact, asking, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

The penetration was a stretch at the beginning, as if testing the waters, and once Kylo took his time for you and started to timidly roll his hips, the pain immediately dulled. What was given was a spectacular movement and ignited passion. Later, you could tell what was blood and what was cum.

“ _Ah_ , Kylo-” Your voice was small and sobbed against his ear, the bashfulness matching your chest and face.

The slide of skin on skin was surreal. Heavy musk of sex filled the air, dragging both your lungs like smoke. Kylo laced his fingers with yours, removing from their wistful clutches on the pillow underneath your head. The other hand gripping your body beneath.He panted easily against your neck. The bed creaked, you two weren't about to start hiding any noises, now it only seemed to encourage Kylo, rutting harder into you, feeling drunk on the moans he produced from your chest. The combination of the delicious friction of his thick cock all culminated inside of you. You felt a throbbing vibe from head to toe.

Kylo moaned your name, ghosting it over your skin, causing you to squirm. Kylo trailed kisses up the side of your throat, biting evenly where you would be most sensitive. The pain stung but in an engaging aspect, making you buck up your hips.

Kylo never expected to see you in this position, but he would be lying if he didn't say he imagined it. Notably, all those nights without you being at his side after a long day. Before going to bed, he would see nothing but a shivering body when he closed his eyes. All these natural noises and sweet mewls was his pleaser; he was dominant, he wanted to make her feel marvelous.

“ _Ahhh_! Kylo, there! R-right there-” You loudly gasped, crying out in immense arousal.

Kylo brushed his hand up your sides, causing you chest to stutter into a fit of light giggles, before particular thrusts reduced you to wild moans once more. Your back arched off the bed, and Kylo took it as an tremendous opportunity to leave love bites, starting at the silky collarbone, and leading down the delicate skin of your chest.

The faint traces of his anger from the very start were long gone.

He kissed your tears away. Reaching up, you laced your fingers through his dark hair, pulling him down to seal your lips in a fiery kiss.

Your thighs trembled as a heat coiled in your abdomen, lifting your conscious above the clouds of enticement. If Kylos gasps and pants were anything to go by, he was definitely feeling the same.

Kylo slowed his vigorous thrusts, moving his hands to your supple hips again, holding them still. Turning the lust driven haze into something sweet, thoughtful. The tentative intentions he always had. He showered you in benevolent kisses, brushing them along your neck and to your jaw; bated breath slipping past your tingling lips.

He kissed you with the as much force as he could muster. They were sloppy, but you seemed to find it charming. Mentally smirking. Kylo tried and failed to weave your tongues together sensually, you laughed at both your inexperience, parting to catch breath.

Kylo return to his continued thrusts, groaning sharply as he felt the coming of the sweet release. He hit at your spot, making you see sparks behind your eyes, you immediately bury your face in his steamy neck, your body earnestly shivering.

Suddenly, Kylos breath became erratic, and his thrusts disheveled. Although, hinted with kind moves like a fluid; small and lithe and conforming.

The knot in your stomach threaded apart. You came undone with a high moan, soundly wrapping your legs over Kylo’s head; trying to catch your breath, like it had been submerged underwater. The final ringing in your ears was deafening. He felt you collapse around him, clutching him like a vice; he had a few pushes before coming himself. You bit back a filthy whimper at the hyper sensitive perception.

Before he halted completely, his hips flushed against you. Then, both of you went limp, being reduced to a pile of ragged breaths and tangled limbs. You could feel ripples of sensation shuddering through your own body like aftershocks as your heart began to slow from its jackhammer beat.

“Kylo.” You cooed, wrapping your arms around him, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder, the taste of salt in his sweat making you forget for a moment that she _wasn't_ a dream. “I love you.”

He squeezed you securely back, fingers dipping in every crevice, nestling his nose in your swollen, bruised neck. You closed your eyes, basking in the merciful beat of your intertwined hearts. Wholesome, devoted. Smothering every desire into each other. “I love you, [name].”

This was the purest of any love in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Chessy as FUCK ending I know I know!
> 
> Okay....I couldnt help myself to make another Kylo/Reader! I have requests to attend to but I couldnt help my thirst to contribute more! (I daily follow the Kylo/Reader tag)
> 
> If you enjoyed this please kudos, and I also LOVE comments, they make my day! 
> 
> Have a Happy New Year, see you next year(?) xx


End file.
